Revelations
by serenityrain2233
Summary: this is a cross between Inuyasha and Sailor moon. Naraku some how got to Kagome's time and found that there was another power and now desires it... read and review please...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

"**Why do you have to go home so soon?" Inuyasha said pouting as Kagome went to jump down the well.**

"**You know I have a big test in two days I have to study then I'll be back… you know I always come back." Kagome said jumping down the well and back to her own world. Two days went by and Kagome was on her way home from school and Inuyasha had come to pick her up at her home.**

"**Kagome isn't home yet Inuyasha she should be here any minute." Kagome's mother said to him with a cheery smile on her face.**

**Inuyasha started to tap his foot and getting annoyed at the fact that Kagome still wasn't there he then saw Mrs. ****Higurashi she had a worried look on her face then the phone rang Inuyasha's ears sprung up as she answered the phone.**

"**Hello…" She said into the phone.**

"**Yes this is a nurse at the hospital Mrs. ****Higurashi…. We have your daughter here." The nurse said to her. **

"**Is she alright?" Mrs. Higurashi asked her.**

"**She was hit by a car that failed to stop at light." The nurse continued to speak.**

"**I'll be right there…" Mrs. Higurashi said hanging up the phone.**

"**What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked her for the first time the woman that always had a smile on her face now was wearing tears.**

"**It's Kagome…." Mrs. Higurashi said wiping her tears and grabbing her purse.**

"**What happened?" Inuyasha asked following her out the door.**

"**She was hit by a car…" Mrs. Higurashi said to him not wanting to say anymore till she knew more. They got to the hospital where a nurse led them down to Kagome's room where the doctor had just come out.**

"**Mrs. Higurashi?" The doctor asked.**

"**Yes doctor, how is my daughter?" She asked him Inuyasha by her side looking through the window at Kagome.**

"**Mrs. Higurashi Kagome has suffered internal injuries, I was able to stop the bleeding when she arrived but there is no telling if she will live. I'm sorry I wish I had better news for you." The doctor said putting a hand on her shoulder for comfort then walked away and Mrs. Higurashi walked into the room and took her daughters hand and brushed her hair out of her face as a mother would do Inuyasha stood there not knowing what to do or what to say. All he could do was stand there and think that his Kagome was lying in a bed with tubes in her body because something had hurt her. He watched Kagome's mother and saw the sadness on her face after being there for two hours she finally spoke to him.**

"**Inuyasha I have to go home to get Soata and grandpa." She said retrieving her purse from chair along with her jacket.**

"**I'll stay with her… Don't worry Kagome will be fine…." Inuyasha said to her and he watched a small smile come across her face.**

"**Kagome is strong and her will is stronger than any person I have ever known…." Mrs. Higurashi said before she left the room. Inuyasha turned and looked at Kagome he picked her hand up ever so gently.**

"**Kagome…. Can you hear me?" He asked her there was no response.**

**Then he too found himself removing hair from her face he saw the bruises and the cuts on her face he noticed that a machine was helping her breath then he thought about what Kagome's mother said before she left then thought about Kagome's power and how it had been sealed from her.**

"**Kagome's will is strong than any ones." He said out loud to himself then images of the past flashed before him there were so many times that it had been Kagome's strong will that saved him.**

"**Kagome please wake up there is some much that needs to be done… I can't do it with out you…" He said to her.**

**Inside Kagome's mind:**

"**Kagome you must wake up….." A voice spoke to her.**

**Kagome opened her eyes and looked around.**

"**Who's there? Where are you?" She asked looking around her.**

"**You need to wake up…" The voice spoke to her again her surroundings started to change everything was fuzzy then a figure came forward.**

"**Inuyasha…" Kagome spoke in her mind and was heard in the real world as well causing Inuyasha to turn from the window he had been looking out.**

"**Kagome?" He said rushing to her side and took her hand. It didn't take him long to realize she was dreaming. He wondered what it was that she was dreaming about.**

**Inuyasha's ears twitched when he heard voices out side Kagome's room the door opened to reveal a dark haired girl Inuyasha was in shock the girl looked like Kagome but looked like Kikyo and by her side was a blond girl.**

"**Oh… I didn't know any one was here… Kagome's mother told me what happened to her…. I'm her cousin Rei and this is my friend Serena." Rei said as she walked closer to Kagome. Inuyasha looked at her carefully he saw the concern for Kagome on her face.**

"**So you must be her… boyfriend?" Serena asked him.**

"**How did you know that?" Inuyasha asked.**

"**Well you here and you're a boy so I just guessed." Serena said.**

"**Serena…. Sh…" Rei said to her seeing that Rei was trying to figure something out Serena shut her mouth.**

"**What are you doing?" Inuyasha asked almost getting in Rie's face. Rei opened her eyes slowly. **

"**You're a priestess…" Inuyasha said to her.**

"**How did you know that?" Rei asked him.**

"**I sense your power…." Inuyasha spoke folding her arms.**

"**Yes I am a priestess… I want to help her… she's been struggling for some time now concerning her power and right now that power is the key to her recovery." Rei said putting her hand on her cousin.**

"**You think you can help her Rie?" Serena asked her. Rie looked at her friend.**

"**I don't know." Rei spoke with as sad look and tone.**

"**Her power was sealed by a priestess named Kikyo then recently by a demon from ****The Shikon Jewel." Inuyasha explained.**

**Rei's eyes got wide at his words****.**

"**I thought that the Shikon jewel disappeared 500 years ago?" Rei said looking at Kagome.**

"**It did but was reborn with in Kagome she has been going back and forth between this world and Feudal Japan." Inuyasha said looking at Kagome.**

"**Rei is something wrong." Serena asked concerned.**

"**My power alone won't be enough I already know that the Jewels power is to strong." Rei said to her friend.**

"**Is there anything that I can do?" Serena asked causing Rei to raise her eyes to her words and Inuyasha's gaze turned to the blond.**

"**What do you think you can do?" Inuyasha asked with an attitude.**

"**You know looks are deceiving sometimes Inuyasha." Rei spat at him.**

"**Serena you would be will to try and counter the effect of the Jewel?" Rei asked her.**

"**Of course I would she's your family Rie." Serena said looking at Kagome.**

"**The problem with that is she needs to wake up first." Rie said worried then watched Serena take her cousins hand and close her eyes.**

"**Serena do you know what your doing?" Rei grabbed her.**

"**It's obvious that she is in a battle in her mind I'm the only one who can go in and help." Serena said looking at Inuyasha.**

"**Trust me Inuyasha everything will be just fine…." She said giving him a smile Inuyasha blinked and for some reason trusted in her to bring his Kagome back.**

**With that Serena once more closed her eyes and a bright light shown from her broach. Serena awoke in Kagome's mind and looked around.**

"**This place is beautiful" Serena said as she began to walk then with out warming it became dark and a man with tentacles appeared then she saw Kagome off to the side he was going to attack her from behind. Serena transformed and struck him with her tiara. The man turned his eyes on to her then.**

"**Who are you?" he asked as Serena ran to Kagome.**

"**I am the champion of love and justice… I am sailor moon…" She said to him then turned to Kagome. "Are you alright Kagome?" She asked her.**

"**I'm fine but why are you here?" Kagome asked.**

"**I'm here to help you wake up from this nightmare." Serena said to her.**

"**Now who might I ask are you?" Serena asked the man all he did was laugh at her.**

"**Sailor moon this is Naraku a demon from the Feudal Era." Kagome explained to her new friend. Serena then looked at Naraku with piercing eyes Naraku then felt the power building up in her and was afraid.**

"**Moon!!! Therapy!!! Kiss!!" Sailor moon yelled releasing her power from her scepter in a flash her was gone from Kagome's dream and mind.**

"**Kagome it's time to wake up now we're all waiting for you." Serena said to her with a smile and with that she left her mind. Serena opened her eyes and looked around then took a deep breath and looked at Inuyasha and smiled at him.**

"**She's going to be just fine now." Serena spoke to him and it wasn't long after that Kagome had opened her eyes.**

"**Kagome… you're awake." Inuyasha said to her taking her hand.**

"**Inuyasha… It was Naraku…" She struggled to get out and she had a look of fear on her face.**

"**Kagome this Naraku won't be able to hurt…" Serena said to her with out thinking.**

"**Serena…" Rie said to quite her friend.**

**Kagome looked over at the girl who had saved her life.**

"**It was you you're the one Naraku fled from." Kagome said with wide eyes.**

"**Is that true?" Inuyasha asked her. Serena just stood there when Rei saw Trista walking the halls.**

"**Serena…." Rei spoke up**

"**What is it Rie?" Serena asked then looked out the window. "Trista…. Excuse us for a moment." Serena said as Rie was pulling her out the door leaving Inuyasha confused and wanting answers.**

**Outside the door Trista was waiting for them.**

"**Trista what is it what's wrong?" Rei asked her knowing she would never come there unless it was important.**

"**We have a big problem a demon from the past has made his way through a time gate… This particular gate had a barrier around it sealing it from ever being used." Trista said to them closing her eyes as if she had failed her princess.**

"**Trista don't worry about it we'll take care of this demon." Serena said to her wit ha smile.**

"**Serena this demon goes by the name of Naraku how he learned about you I don't know but you are the one he's after." Trista said to her taking her smile away.**

"**Serena what are you thinking?" Rei asked seeing a serious look on her face.**

"**Rei I want you to stay here with Kagome… Protect her at all costs… I'm not the only one he's after." Serena said then looked into the window.**

"**Naraku was the demon attacking Kagome in her dream." Serena finished.**

**Trista and Serena left and Rie returned to the room.**

"**Is everything alright?" Inuyasha asked he watched Rei tense up at his question.**

"**Oh, yeah everything is fine Serena had to go take care of something." Rei said with a fake smile.**

"**You know I can tell your lying to me." Inuyasha said to her brining the smile to a frown.**

"**I can see the worry all over you, now are you going to tell us what is going on or not?" Inuyasha said folding his arms.**

"**Inuyasha…." Kagome said to him causing him to look at her. "Don't be so rude." **

"**Kagome… Don't you want to know what is going on?" Inuyasha asked her then he noticed Kagome was very weak.**

"**Kagome needs to rest and get better then I will let you know…" Rei said to them Kagome closed her eyes and was asleep. ("I hope things are back to normal by then and this Naraku is taken care of.") Rie thought to herself.**

**An hour went by and Inuyasha wondered why Rei was still there.**

"**Hey… why are you still here anyway Kagome's going to be fine." Inuyasha said to her.**

"**Because there is nothing more important that family and Kagome is my family…. What little family I have…" Rie said softly looking sad it was the same look Kagome always got when she was down. Inuyasha could tell that she was upset.**

"**Kagome's dad and my mother were brother and sister the two of them died together in a train accident they were on their way here to the hospital the day Kagome's little brother was born no one knows why it crashed… but she's lucky she has her mother all I have at home is my grandpa my father couldn't care less about me he left me at the shrine when I was five and I haven't seen him since…" Rie spoke then realized that she was spilling her guts to a complete stranger….**

"**Sorry…. I shouldn't have gone on like that…." She said looking at her cousin.**

"**It's okay…." Inuyasha said to her in an understanding voice.**

**Across town the others battled Naraku.**

"**Sailor moon!!!" Look out!!!" Fighter yelled pushing her out of the way.**

"**Fighter!!!" Sailor moon yelled as Naraku's tentacles pierced through Fighters flesh. Seeing this Naraku had an idea he would take this person with him to the Feudal Era getting this girl to follow Naraku wrapped his tentacles around Fighter and drug him through a time whole.**

"**No!!!" Fighter!!!" Sailor moon yelled in agony.**

**Back at the hospital Rie felt Serena's pain and shot her eyes open quickly alerting Inuyasha.**

"**Serena…" Rie said looking scared for her friend.**

"**Rei what is it?" Kagome spoke up.**

"**Rei….!" Said a voice through her communicator it was Serena she was in tears.**

"**Serena what's wrong what happened?" Rei asked not caring that the people in the room could hear.**

"**He took Seiya!!! I'm on my way back to the hospital…!" She said in hysterics.**

"**We have to find a way to get him back…" Serena said then closed of communication. Rie sighed in almost relief that her friend was alright she then looked behind her and saw the faces they had heard everything.**

"**Rei, Who was taken and who took them?" Kagome asked having a feeling she knew who it was.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Rei looked at her cousin while Inuyasha was looking at Kagome wondering why she was interested. Rei was about to answer the question when Serena burst through the door.**

"**Kagome, how are you feeling now?" Serena asked with a smile on her face.**

"**Serena tell us what happened we heard some one was taken by some one." Kagome asked avoiding the question on how she felt. Serena looked at Rei then back at the odd couple.**

"**Well you going to tell us or do we have to drag it out of yah…" Inuyasha said folding his arms at the girl who was still silent. "Look I could care less if you tell us what is going on but for some reason I have the feeling it involves Kagome and I so spill it!!" Inuyasha said getting louder.**

"**It's that Naraku the one who was attacking Kagome in her sleep he some how got through a time gate that had been sealed for over a thousand years he took a friend of mine." Serena said in a sad tone to the half demon that stood before her.**

"**So you need our help in getting to the Feudal Era." Inuyasha spat at her.**

"**No but we will need to know if Kagome is up to going back right away." Rei said to them.**

"**Hello over here you three…. Yeah me… I believe that I'm feeling up to it…" Kagome said to them getting their attention. Kagome then tried to get up out of the bed she stood up and was shaky.**

"**Maybe we should wait a day or two?" Rei said watching her struggle.**

"**No if Naraku has your friend we have to go now." Kagome said as Inuyasha was bracing her. Rei looked out the door and saw the nurses walking the halls.**

"**I don't think we're going any where soon." Rei said turning from the window in the door.**

"**Ami said she was going to distract the nurses and doctors." Serena said.**

**It was then all the nurses and doctors were called to the third floor over the intercom.**

"**That's Ami for yah..." Serena said opening the door.**

"**Let's go!" Inuyasha said picking up Kagome the three ran through the halls when they reached the out side they headed to Kagome's shrine.**

"**So how is it that you get there Kagome?" Rei asked her they were then lead to the well.**

"**Through there?" Serena asked.**

"**Yes, but there is a problem… Only Inuyasha and I can go through the well to the other side." Kagome said to them.**

"**I think this time there will be an exception." Serena said to them.**

**Kagome and Inuyasha looked at the two girls.**

"**What ever… if you think so let's go…" Inuyasha said getting ready to enter the well with Kagome then Inuyasha jumped in with Rei and Serena jumping in behind them. When they got to the other side Kagome and Inuyasha were shocked to see that the girls had made it through the well.**

"**So where do we go from here?" Rei asked.**

"**To the village." Inuyasha said carrying Kagome on his back. Rei and Serena followed them. Kagome introduced the two girls to the others.**

"**Kagome what's with you cousin Rei why does she look so much like you and Kikyo?" Sango asked her.**

"**I know it's strange." Kagome said.**

"**Strange… I don't think that would be the word to use." Sango said to her in a whisper.**

**Serena looked up at the sky there wasn't one cloud in it she closed her eyes putting her hands up to her chest as if in a hug.**

"**Serena don't worry we're going to get him back I swear to you." Rei said to her friend. Inuyasha watched the two girls from off to the side.**

"**So Naraku came to Kagome's world and grabbed that girl's friend?" Miroku asked Inuyasha.**

"**Yeah…" Inuyasha said staring at Rei who was hugging her friend.**

"**Rei…" Serena said looking around almost afraid.**

"**Serena don't worry I'll protect you…" Rei said to her and Serena pulled away from her.**

"**Rei I'm not worried about that I'm worried that something might happen to you and I…." Serena stopped then gripped her broach.**

"**Serena, are you alright?" Rei asked her worried.**

"**The crystal it's reacting to something." Serena said then got pail.**

"**Serena…!" Rei said as her friend started to fall into Rei's Arms.**

**Kagome and the others ran over to them.**

"**Rei what happened?" Kagome asked as Inuyasha picked her up and took her into ****Kaede's hut to rest.**

"**Rei tell us what is going on here why did Naraku take Serena's friend?" Kagome asked her as Rei watched her friend lay there on a cot in front of her.**

"**Naraku wants her… so he took Seiya to get her here." Rei said to her cousin.**

"**And what would be the reason that Naraku wants her." Miroku asked. Rei looked around not sure if she should tell them then she looked at Kagome.**

"**Rei you can tell us I mean look at the secret I told you." Kagome said to her making her point clear.**

"**Serena and I are Sailor Senshi I'm Sailor Mars and she is Sailor moon holder of the Imperium Silver Crystal from the moon kingdom." Rei spoke to them. Everyone looked at her not knowing what to say.**

"**So how powerful is this crystal?" Sango asked.**

"**It has the power to destroy not only the earth but the whole universe if in the wrong hands." Rei said looking at her friend.**

"**So if Naraku had this he really would be unstoppable." Inuyasha said looking at the girl. Rei hung her head then fell to the floor by Serena's side.**

"**Come on Serena wake up…" Rei said to her.**

"**The crystal is reacting to something here in the world ding this to her." Rei said removing some hair away from her face. **

"**I need to find out what it is… I need fire." Rei said to them Miroku built a fire then they watched her meditate.**

"**Kagome what is she doing?" Sango asked whispering to her.**

"**She is a fire priestess sometimes the fire can tell her things." Kagome said answering her question. Moments later Rei's concentration was broken and she gasped for air.**

"**It's the Shikon jewel that has been corrupted this Naraku is very determined to get his hands on the crystal" Rei said to the group then stood to her feet.**

"**It is my duty to protect Serena with my life and I must find Naraku now." She said turning to leave the hut.**

"**Wait how are you going to find him?" Inuyasha asked her.**

"**I'm a priestess who do you think?" she said then left the room.**

**Serena began to glow then on her brow appeared her moon symbol.**

"**Inuyasha look at that." Miroku said shocked.**

"**Who does that remind you of?" Sango said to the half demon.**

"**Inuyasha do you think you could find Sesshomaru… I think he might have some answers for us in the mean time I'll see if I can't get Rei to stay here." Kagome said getting up off the floor.**

**Inuyasha then took off to find his half brother as the sun was setting while Kagome went to get Rei to bring her back.**

"**Sesshomaru where are you I know your around here somewhere I followed your sent here." Inuyasha yelled for his brother.**

"**What is it that you want?" Sesshomaru asked him coming out of the shadows.**

"**Tell me what you know about the moon kingdom." Inuyasha demanded.**

"**You wish to know about a kingdom that has been gone for five hundred years why?" Sesshomaru asked him.**

"**There is this girl from Kagome's world she is here now because Naraku took one of her friends any way she was once part of this moon kingdom she also is the holder of this crystal." Inuyasha said watching his brother turn to him after hearing this.**

"**This crystal you speak of does it have a name?" He asked Inuyasha.**

"**The Imperial Silver Crystal I think her friend Rei said." Inuyasha continued to look to his brother for answers.**

"**Where is the crystal and the girl now?" Sesshomaru asked.**

"**Back at the village but the girl for some reason has become ill and just before I left to find you a crescent moon appeared on her brow that's why I thought you would have some answers." Inuyasha said to him then watched his brother take off to the village so he quickly followed behind when they got here he watched Sesshomaru walked in the hut slowly and Inuyasha followed him.**

"**I see you got Rei back here?" Inuyasha said to Kagome as he stood by her side.**

**Sesshomaru took a look at Serena who was lying on the cot and Rei looked at him then she had a flash of a memory com to her.**

"**It can't be her she's been dead for over five hundred years." Sesshomaru said out loud then he saw the moon symbol on her brow.**

"**Naraku is causing this?" Rei spoke to him she watched anger sprout on his face.**

"**You know her don't you?" Rei asked him.**

"**The moon princess who's kingdom was destroyed by Beryl, yes I know of her." Sesshomaru said narrowing his eyes then turned to leave.**

"**Wait!! That mark on your forehead your family…. Is part of hers it was given to the lords and ladies of the off branches to the family…" Rei spouted to him causing him to turn and look at her. "You have to know what is going on with the crystal." Rei spoke to him not fearing for her life.**

**("How does this strange girl know so much? Who is she?" Sesshomaru thought to himself. "You presume to much." He said to her then prepares to leave.**

"**You can't just leave your Princess like this!" Rei yelled at him. Sesshomaru stopped in his tracks.**

"**You must not fear for your life at all girl." Sesshomaru said then left the hut. Rei then got up and took off after him.**

"**Rei stop you don't know what our doing." Kagome said running after her Inuyasha then followed.**

"**Stop!!! Your right I don't fear for my life when the life of my princess is at steak!" **

**Sesshomaru stopped and turned ready to strike her down where she stood.**

**Rei felt the danger now his demonic aura was rising with anger towards her.**

"**Mars! Crystal! Power!!!" she shouted transforming herself. "In the name of Mars you will help the princess!!" She shouted at him Sesshomaru jerked at the shock of this girl being who she was.**

"**I had no intention not to help her I was leaving to find Naraku." Sesshomaru spoke to her. Rei felt ashamed for doubting his intentions.**

**Inside the hut Serena finally opened her eyes when she did Sesshomaru felt it meaning that there was no doubt who she was to him.**

**A/N: well chapter two I hope you all enjoyed it pleas let me know what you think….**

**Till next time…. Bye now……**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**A/N: chapter Three here let me know what you think please thank you….**

"**She is awake." Sesshomaru spoke to the woman in front of him Rei immediately ran to her friend Serena's side. **

"**Serena are you alright?" Rei asked her.**

"**I'm fine Rei but we need to hurry and find Naraku are future is being effected." Spoke to her friend in a tone that she had never heard before.**

"**Serena… you're changing." Rei pointed out. Serena's voice was different and the crescent moon was still on her for head. Serena reached up to feel it and was confused as to why it was still there. She then stood to her feet and with Rei walked out side to where Sesshomaru was still standing.**

"**You I know you." She spoke her thoughts out loud. Inuyasha stood there watching the seen the girl was walking up to him with no fear at all that he could strike her down. Serena then was going to touch him when something told her to stop.**

"**You have not changed princess." Sesshomaru said to her with an almost smile. He watched her eyes and expression with no expression on his face.**

"**You know me?" She said then looking at his mark. "Your mark; are you?" She stopped in her speech as Sesshomaru turned from her.**

"**I will help you find Naraku and get you home where you belong princess." He spoke then stared to walk.**

"**Wait if you are going to help me then you need to know everything that is at stake." Serena said causing him to stop in his tracks.**

**She walked by his side telling him everything as if she had known him for years as they stared on their way.**

"**I don't believe how Sesshomaru is with her?" Sango said as they followed behind.**

**Everyone agreed with Sango's comment.**

**Night was falling and they made camp in the forest a fire was built and all went to sleep. Later that night Serena opened her eyes and got up she heard water near by there was a clearing with a water fall she stared into the water then looked up at the stars then closed her eyes balling her hands into fists.**

"**Seiya please be alright…. I'm going to get you back I swear it." She spoke out loud into the open sky with determination.**

"**This Seiya means a lot to you?" she heard a voice and turned to see Sesshomaru standing there. Serena couldn't help but shed tears at his words.**

"**Yes…. Naraku knew this to get the Silver crystal from me." She spoke to him.**

"**How does he know that I would give up anything for those I love another question how did he know who to take?" Serena asked.**

"**He did not know but he knew that you were a kind person will to help any one." Sesshomaru spoke.**

"**You were some one to me weren't you?" Serena asked him. Sesshomaru looked at her he could tell there were so many questions on her mind concerning him.**

"**Your mother Serenity and my father were cousins and it was after the fall of your mothers kingdom when he changed his feelings towards humans why I do not know for they helped in the battle against all of us I suppose it was queen Serenity's kind words to my father as she died her words were "Forgive them my cousin they are under Beryl's control and do not know what they doing." Were her last words to him before her passing.**

"**Sesshomaru were we friends back then?" Serena asked him looking up at him sensing that they had once had some kind of connection. Sesshomaru then looked down at her and smiled which was very rear for him.**

"**Yes, we were back then…. But I must tell you that I have changed over the years I'm not that same person that I once was then." He told her. "You need to return to the group now before they wake and worry." He said to her then walked away Serena then returned the sun was coming up and they were getting things ready to head out.**

**("This is wired for me I usually would sleep in till the sun woke me up now I find myself getting up before the dawn. I am changing while I'm here.") Serena thought to herself as she watched them pack up their things.**

"**Serena… Are you ready to go?" Kagome asked her bringing her back to reality.**

**Serena shook her head and blinked her eyes.**

"**Yes I'm ready to go." She replied.**

**As they were on the road Serena was now walking with Rei and Sesshomaru seemed to have disappeared for the time being.**

"**That Serena is strange." Inuyasha said to Kagome.**

"**She probably thinks the same about you Inuyasha." Kagome replied to his comment.**

"**Serena what did you and Sesshomaru talk about early this morning?" Rei asked her while they walked down the path.**

"**Nothing important…" She said then looking up at the sky.**

"**So when are you going to tell the others your connection to him." Rei asked Serena.**

"**I don't know Rei maybe for now it should stay between us." Serena spoke to her it was then Rei stopped.**

"**Rei what's wrong?" Serena asked her as the others stopped.**

"**Naraku…" Inuyasha said sniffing the air.**

**Out of know where tentacles flew from the trees all jumped into the air missing them.**

"**Sailor Moon I presume… so you did follow me here for your friend. I want you crystal." Naraku said showing himself.**

"**Give Seiya back! Naraku!" Serena demanded of him.**

**Naraku then brought Seiya out to her sight.**

"**Seiya!!" Serena yelled and he opened his eyes.**

"**Serena…." Seiya whispered and their eyes met Seiya smiled at her.**

"**Give him back!!" Serena yelled once more causing Naraku to smile at her efforts.**

"**I hold all the cards here give me what I want and he's all yours." He said to her.**

**Anger started to build with in her that she had never felt before.**

"**Even if I were to give you what you want Naraku I would have no guarantee that you would give him back to me." She said then closed her eyes to him.**

**Rei and Seiya were worried about her seeing her this way they had never seen her this way. Then it was Serena that had the smile on her face.**

"**And even if I were to give you the Crystal you would not be able to use it on my family blood line can use it." Serena spoke out to him.**

"**If that is true then why was Beryl trying to obtain it five hundred years ago?" Naraku spoke to her. At that last comment Serena transformed along with Rei.**

"**Mars! Flame Sniper!!! Die Naraku!!!" Rei's piercing Eyes caught his attention and the words she used.**

"**That girl… who is she?" Naraku said to himself allowed. The arrow hit him destroying the tentacle that held Seiya. Sailor moon ran to him.**

"**I am Sailor Mars guardian to Sailor moon and in the name of Mars I will punish you." She aimed her flame sniper at him once more this time he dodged just in time.**

**Naraku felt that it was time to retreat for the moment when he saw an opportunity.**

**He took one more tentacle and grabbed Serena.**

"**Let me go!!!" She yelled.**

"**Princess!!!" Rei yelled not thinking.**

"**Princess…. So you are the moon princess… but not for long and then I will have the crystal…." He said aiming a spear at her abdomen her eyes met Inuyasha and in a last attempt she grabbed her crystal and through it to Inuyasha.**

"**Inuyasha!!! catch!!!" Serena yelled as her transformation faded away.**

**The Crystal landed in his hand and he wasn't sure why she through it to him as he landed on the ground from leaping to grab the crystal he turned to see that the spear was about to go right through her mid section when out of know where Sesshomaru intercepted Naraku dropped Serena she fell to the ground Rei ran to her side and helped her up and got her out of the way. In the mean time Sesshomaru drew his sword and cut through Naraku with that Naraku escaped in a miasma cloud. Sesshomaru stood there with the spear in him he broke it and pulled it out as if it were nothing. All were staring at him watching the blood flow from his body.**

"**Sesshomaru…" Inuyasha said as his brother fell to the ground everyone watched as he turned human.**

"**Sesshomaru…! Serena yelled running to him he opened his eyes and saw Serena kneeling over his body he smiled then closed his eyes.**

"**Serena…" Seiya said kneeling beside her. They looked at one another as the others gathered.**

"**We need to stop the bleeding…" Sango said as Kagome got her medical supplies.**

**Inuyasha stared in disbelief that his once demon brother was now a weak human and could possibly die. He watched Serena as her tears fell from her eyes and ran down her cheeks. He walked over to her as she held Sesshomaru in her lap.**

"**I think this is yours." Inuyasha said to her gaining her attention.**

**Serena saw the crystal he was handing her and she took it.**

"**Inuyasha…" Serena said as she took it grateful he had brought it to her she then looked down at Sesshomaru then she looked at Rei, Rei then looked at Kagome.**

"**Kagome there is away to close the wound but I will need your help." Rei spoke to her. "We must move quickly if he's going to survive." She said then getting into position. **

"**Inuyasha lift him up please." Rei asked him and Inuyasha did so. "Kagome place your hand here on the wound." Rei instructed her.**

"**Rei my powers are sealed I can't" Kagome said as she placed her hand where she was instructed.**

"**You have another power that is stronger now do it! Look deep inside yourself! Concentrate…" Rei yelled at her knowing that this would be their only chance to save his life. Both girls then closed their eyes and their power stared to close the wound but leaving Sesshomaru screaming in pain.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**A/N: so sorry for the wait everyone I finally got a new computer and then being a new mom takes me away from my writing at times so well here is chapter four bye now…. Oh please let me know what you think thanks….**

**The sun had set not long after Kagome and Rei had closed Sesshomaru's wound the fire glistened off everyone as they slept Inuyasha stayed visual over his now human brother worried that his injury would be the end of him. As Inuyasha watched his brother sleep his eyes became heavy and he dosed off an hour later Serena opened her eyes she sat up and looked at him and knew that this was all her fault. She then got up and walked over to him placing her hand on the freshly closed wound it looked as if one wrong move could reopen it her fingers ran over it and she couldn't help but shed a tear for him. Sesshomaru opened his eyes slowly to her leaning over him.**

"**Sesshomaru you're awake…?" Serena said shocked he tried to move and she stopped him with out words he did not resist then he looked at his hands. His face was angered now he then sat up then leaned back against the tree and let out a breath of air.**

**Inuyasha opened his eyes at that time to see what was going on he was relieved to see his brother awake and moving which was a good sing.**

"**Sesshomaru be careful you'll open the wound." Serena spoke to him caringly.**

**He looked over at her then spoke to her.**

"**This is not your fault Serena…" He said to her.**

"**But… Sesshomaru… you're…" She started saying when he stopped her.**

"**Naraku had this planed all along… he now has me out of the way as a human I'm useless against him." He spoke to her Serena closed her eyes and tears started to fall.**

"**People I care about are always getting hurt because of me…. I don't know if I can…." Serena was saying when he took her hand.**

"**You must understand your responsibility and you must know that Rei and your friends and even I have a duty to you princess… if it should come to it we all would gladly die for you." He said to her smiling at her. Inuyasha didn't know what to think about this side of his brother.**

"**You still don't really remember do you?" Sesshomaru said to her. "I was going to be a general on the moon it would have been my duty to protect you." He said still holding her hand.**

"**I remember that you were a kind person we use to play together as children then I remember the day…." Serena stopped at that.**

"**You were only 12 then and I gave you your first kiss." Sesshomaru said almost laughing it was then the pain hit him it gripped him like a thousand knives.**

"**Serena you have to know that Naraku must know about that family blood line that spear if it had got you in any way you would no longer be able to hold the crystal now that I'm human the blood line is broken.**

"**But how could he know unless…." She thought for a moment.**

"**He's not alone Beryl must be here." He spoke out after thinking about it.**

**At that Inuyasha walked over to them.**

"**Good to see that you're alright." He said to his brother.**

"**So you were listening that whole time I see." Sesshomaru said to him as he sat next to Serena.**

"**Let's just say I'm curious about what's going on … So do you think that this is permanent, you being human?" Inuyasha asked him watching his facial expression.**

"**I don't know one thing I know for sure is that Naraku wants to make sure that there is no blood line to hold the crystal and use it against him." Sesshomaru said then looked at Inuyasha. "What he does not know Inuyasha is that the same direct blood line flows through you through our father since you are half demon he must think that you have no influence on the crystal… he's such a fool…" **

**Sesshomaru spoke. **

"**This is not good you being human Sesshomaru because in a few days everyone here will be unprotected." Inuyasha said lowering his head to the fact.**

"**What do you mean by that?" Sesshomaru asked him.**

"**I'm half demon that means I have a time when my powers leave leaving me a human." He said back at him.**

"**Then Rei and I will have to step in and don't underestimate Kagome Rei seems to think there is a reason why Naraku fears her along with the Jewel I mean her name alone has a special meaning." Serena said. "I mean not everyone get that name to be compared to a god or goddess." Serena finished.**

**The two brothers looked at one another. "I believe that Kagome will be the key to bringing Naraku down once and for all…." Serena said getting up and walking back to the group to get some sleep. **

"**So Sesshomaru what are you thinking?" Inuyasha asked him.**

"**I'm thinking that the silver crystal is my only hope to be come what I once was." She spoke closing his eyes.**

"**What are you talking about?" Inuyasha asked him.**

"**A person with a pure heart can make wishes on it." Sesshomaru spoke to Inuyasha; then silently thought to himself and Inuyasha looked at Kagome.**

**When daylight came they headed to the village in order for Sesshomaru to recuperate they hoped to make it before nightfall but didn't happen they were at least half a day's journey away as they needed to go slower for Sesshomaru.**

**Serena was sitting with Sesshomaru off to the side with Sesshomaru this was concerning to Seiya he got up and walked over to them.**

"**Serena you know maybe you should let him rest." Seiya suggested to her.**

"**You're right." She said to him and got up and walked to the group.**

"**She was not bothering me I enjoy her company." Sesshomaru said to him.**

"**She shouldn't get so attached to you… we will have to go home and if I know her she wont want to leave you when this is all over…" Seiya spoke to him.**

"**She is my only chance too…" He stopped. "She's my family; family that I lost many years ago…." He continued.**

"**I understand your feelings she is very special…" Seiya said closing his eyes.**

"**And Sesshomaru she's not the only one who can help you here….. When the time comes and you're healed but not before…." He said to him then he too got up and joined the others at the fire.**

**Inuyasha came from out of the trees he was human now as well.**

"**There is something off about that guy I noticed it last night but listening just now confirmed it…" He said walked to Sesshomaru. "How is your wound?" He asked.**

"**Better…. And you're right about him he cares for Serena…. He came over here to warn me to keep my distance." Sesshomaru told his brother.**

**Inuyasha looked up to the sky at the stars above and Sesshomaru watched him.**

**Over at the camp fire everyone was engaged with some kind of conversation then Rei felt something near by as did Miroku.**

"**Rei what do you feel?" Miroku asked.**

"**Not sure but it's defiantly a demonic presents." She said looking around at the trees. Serena looked at Seiya and he knew that he should leave to transform things were different here and they might not accept his other form.**

"**We need to hide Sesshomaru and Inuyasha." Kagome spoke.**

"**I agree no one can know of both our conditions." Sesshomaru said standing with Inuyasha's help and they retreated farther into the trees.**

**The evil then showed its face yes it was Naraku once more to try and retrieve the Crystal.**

"**Well… Well… where are you're protectors….?" He said with a satisfying smirk on his face.**

"**I'm going to make you eat those words Naraku..!" Rei said then transforming.**

"**Mars!!! Crystal power!!" she yelled. Serena followed suit. **

"**Moon Eternal Power!!!" Serena yelled. Naraku Smirked once more Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were watching from the trees.**

"**Inuyasha…. Something's wrong…" He pointed out.**

"**You're right it's as if he wanted them to transform." Inuyasha said.**

"**Kagome!!! Shoot when I tell you too!" Mars yelled at her. "Your going down Naraku!" She yelled at hi. "Kagome now!!! Mars flame sniper!!! Strike!" Mars yelled as they both released their arrows. As they did this Naraku too aim straight for Sailor moon when it was blocked.**

"**Star Serious Laser!" Was heard from the trees it cut through Naraku like a knife cuts through butter… Naraku drew back in pain then Kagome and Sailor Mars attack hit him. There stood fighter in front of Sailor moon.**

"**How dare you think you could harm her you demon!" Fighter yelled at Naraku.**

**("Who is this that could do this to my body?") Naraku questioned?**

**At that moment Serena felt something with in her as did Kagome they both looked at one another Mars felt a power growing and tried to put the pieces together.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**Naraku felt an increase in power but who it was coming from he didn't know.**

"**Sailor Moon do it!!" Fighter Yelled at her.**

"**Moon therapy kiss!!!" her attack was about to hit Naraku when he disappeared.**

**When he was gone Sailor moon fell to her knees and Mars and Fighter were right by her side.**

"**Serena…. Are you alright?" Kagome and the others asked making their way to her.**

"**I'm fine she said looking at the ground Sesshomaru saw the struggle in her face then her transformation faded away fighter then took off with Seiya returning worried about Serena Rei was helping her up when out of no where a tentacle sprung out from the ground piercing through her shoulder.**

"**Rei!!! No!!!" Serena screamed as Rei fell to the ground Serena held her close and Kagome was right there by her cousin's side.**

"**Rei…." Serena said causing her to open her eyes.**

"**Serena… don't cry…" Rei said to her friend.**

**Seiya knelt down he could tell she was fading fast and he knew what it did to Serena the last time she lost her friend. **

"**Serena… she needs to go back now if she's going to live." Seiya spoke to her.**

**Serena brought out her time key she received from Pluto and looked at it.**

**It was then Rei stopped breathing and Serena opened the time portal.**

**Seiya picked Rei up and took her hand a silver lining over took her body.**

**Serena gave him the key he nodded at her.**

"**I'll come back for you as soon as I can." Seiya said then ran through the portal and it closed behind him. Serena stood there alone hoping her friend would be alright.**

**Sesshomaru put his hand on her shoulder for comfort Serena turned to him tears running down her face then she got an angry look on her face.**

"**Naraku will pay for this…" Serena said with hate in her eyes for the first time.**

**This concerned Sesshomaru for he had never remembered seeing her like this.**

**He then took her into his arms and held her as she cried. Daylight came and they made it to the village where Sesshomaru struggled to get around.**

**Serena went off on her own that same day, up to the shrine where it was quiet to think about things.**

"**Inuyasha have you seen Serena?" Kagome asked him.**

"**She headed up to the shine about an hour ago why?" He asked.**

"**I need to talk with her that's all." Kagome said as she headed to the shrine. When she got there she saw Sesshomaru making his way over to her.**

"**Serena you shouldn't be here alone." He said to her breaking her concentration.**

"**You should be resting not up here lecturing me." Serena replied back to him.**

**Kagome tried to be quiet but tripped on a piece of wood that was sticking up.**

"**Kagome what is it that you need?" Serena asked her.**

"**I wanted to talk with you about Rei…" Kagome said walking into the room.**

"**Sesshomaru, how are you feeling?" Kagome asked as she sat down next to Serena.**

"**Better…" He said sitting as well.**

"**Serena do you think Rei is alright?" Kagome asked worried for her cousin.**

**Serena lowered her head not knowing what to think the truth was she didn't know.**

"**Serena what does your heart say… I believe she's going to be just fine… Rei is a strong person." Kagome said putting her hand on Serena's shoulder and smiled at her.**

"**You know something Kagome you remind me of me always positive… but since I got here something inside me is changing…" Serena said closing her eyes.**

"**I know what it is… it's the darkness with in you that is growing….. The darkness is feeding off your fear." Kagome said. Serena smiled at her and she took her hand.**

"**You have a stronger power than what you realize Kagome." Serena spoke to her.**

"**You and my cousin are close friends and yet you can't feel that she's alive." Kagome said looking at the girl who was starting to doubt her very being.**

"**I think that we both need to believe in our selves more than what we do we both have powers and abilities that have never been used." Serena said to Kagome.**

**Sesshomaru sat there listening to the two girls and there were similarities between them.**

"**Rei will return and finish your training Kagome." Serena spoke looking at the incense in front of them. **

"**My training but I thought she was going to help me unseal my powers." Kagome asked. Serena smiled at her comment.**

"**That is my job." She said placing her hand on Kagome's chest a bight light covered her body and Kagome felt a power greater than what she had once had rise up with in her.**

"**Now that Rei is no longer here along with Seiya you will be needed." Serena said looking at Sesshomaru.**

"**You wish to restore me now don't you?" Sesshomaru said to her.**

"**I will need the two of you to help defeat Naraku." She said getting up and walking over to him she placed her hand on his chest the other hand on Kagome's she closed her eyes when she did Kagome felt her anger and sadness as did Sesshomaru he removed her hand stopping her she opened her eyes.**

"**Why?" She asked.**

"**Making a wish like this right now will not only do us harm but you as well…" She spoke.**

"**I agree… Naraku has corrupted your heart…" Kagome said to her.**

"**He planned this from the beginning to cause you pain and doubt." Sesshomaru said looking at Kagome. "There is nothing I wish for more to be the Demon that I was but not at this expense." Sesshomaru spoke then he walked away slowly.**

**Days went by and Sesshomaru had healed almost completely.**

"**For a human you healed pretty quick Sesshomaru." Kagome said walking up to him he took her hand and smiled brining her next to him. It was right then Inuyasha had come along and witnessed this and was jealous he got closer to the conversation.**

"**Have you talked to Inuyasha about what Serena wanted to do?" Sesshomaru asked her.**

"**No… I don't know how to… Do you regret not taking her offer?" Kagome asked him. Sesshomaru just sat there silent for a moment.**

"**Do you regret it?" He asked looking at her.**

"**If what you said is true then no… I know that a wish made with revenge behind it is not a true wish." Kagome said softly.**

"**You are wise for a human Kagome no wonder the jewel fears you… you have a pure heart and that is very rare in any one." He said to her. "Being human I have noticed brings out emotions I thought could never exist." He said to her looking up at the sky. "You need to go now… I need to find Serena she needs to let go of the anger in her heart." He finished getting up helping Kagome to her feet he then left to find Serena.**

**Back in the present: Rei do you think your alright to return?" Trista asked her.**

"**I'm going too." Seiya said entering the room.**

"**Yes, I'm fine now… and who said you could back with me!" Rei yelled at him.**

"**Because I was the one who injured him remember." Seiya said folding his arms.**

"**If that is true, that could mean that your power from the stars is just what is needed to defeat this monster." Trista said to them both.**

"**Trista you know how this guy was defeated why can't you just tell us?" Rei pleaded with her.**

"**Because…" Trista started then was interrupted.**

"**Because if she did it might change other things that were affected later… That and people need to discover things on there own to become what they are not." Seiya spoke finishing her sentence.**

"**That's right… Seiya…" Trista said shocked that he could be so deep of a person.**

"**I'm ready to send you back to our princess." Trista said holing out the key to them.**

**Rei lifted the key and the portal opened she walked through Seiya was about to when Trista stopped him.**

"**Seiya you will need Sesshomaru for this battle, Serena will not be the one to change him back you will see why when you get there." Trista said to him he nodded then walked through. **

"**Serena what is happening to you back there?" Trista said to herself looking in her orb at the future that seemed to be changing drastically.**

**A/N: alright all tell me what you think so far I'm getting kinda stuck so bare with me…. Love yah all bye now….**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**The portal opened to Rei and Seiya they were just out side the village where the others seemed to be.**

"**Look everyone!" Shippo yelled pointing at Rei and Seiya walking into the village.**

"**I'm so glad you're alright Rei." Kagome said running to her cousin.**

"**It takes more than that to kill me." She said a little pride full. "I'm looking forward to helping you and finally brining down Naraku." She said with determination looking around.**

"**Serena is off on her own… Again up at the shrine." Inuyasha said as he made his way to them. Rei looked at Seiya.**

"**I'll go talk with her… Rei said walking off up to the shrine.**

"**Aren't you going to…?" Inuyasha said and Seiya looked at him.**

"**No… I need to see Sesshomaru." He said putting everyone one in a state of shock.**

"**Why do you need to see him?" Miroku inquired.**

"**I need to see him it turns out that he is required to defeat Naraku just as Kagome here is." He said not really liking what he needed to do.**

"**He's over there." Song pointed in the direction she knew him to be.**

"**Thank you." Seiya said walking past them everyone watched him wondering what was going on. Seiya found Sesshomaru where everyone thought him to be.**

"**So you have returned…?" Sesshomaru said noticing Seiya's presents.**

"**Yes, Rei and I have returned." He replied.**

"**And why do you some seeking me before seeking your princess?" Sesshomaru asked him.**

"**Let me get a few things straight with you… Serena is not my princess but I do have loyalties to her and I do not like you but I have a duty to fulfill here concerning you…" Seiya spoke bluntly to him.**

"**Who do you think you are to speak so boldly to me in this matter?" Sesshomaru asked him almost disgusted at him. Seiya then grabbed him hand and gripped it as tight as he could Sesshomaru felt a strong power run though out his body he tried to let go but Seiya wouldn't not. Moments later he felt his body change then he realized that he was a demon once more and the man that had restored him was now on the ground and was pale in color and breathing hard.**

"**You restored me? Why?" Sesshomaru asked him.**

"**With out you the battle with Naraku will be very difficult…" Seiya replied getting off the ground. **

"**You are not an ordinary man are you?" He asked Seiya then Seiya smiled.**

"**I guess not seeing that I had the power to restore a demons power…" Seiya then began to walk away.**

"**You're a sailor soldier just like Rei and Serena…" Sesshomaru commented to him with his back turned.**

"**Its best if what I am remains a secret while I am here…" Seiya said then walked off to rejoin the others.**

"**So did you find Sesshomaru?" Rei asked as she and Serena came to the group as well.**

"**What do you think?" He said stepping off to the side revealing a now restored Sesshomaru.**

"**Whoa how did that happen?" Kagome asked.**

"**It's nice to see him back." Inuyasha said speaking what he was thinking.**

"**Inuyasha …?" Kagome said as Inuyasha turned red when he came to the realization of what he had said.**

"**If I didn't know better I would say that Inuyasha cared." Miroku said smiling.**

"**What ever not likely…" He said turning from the group and folding his arms.**

"**Serena, are you ready to get this over with." Rei asked her then looked at Kagome.**

"**Kagome are you ready to start your training?" she asked her cousin she nodded.**

**Things went very well the past few days with Kagome's training. As the days went on Inuyasha and Miroku watched Seiya very curiously who the heck was he and how did he restore Sesshomaru to a demon. Sesshomaru went off on his own to check on Rin no one knew if he would be back but agreed to wait for a week for him to return as he left Inuyasha still saw that even restored there was still something not right with him and worried a bit.**

"**What's wrong Inuyasha?" Seiya asked him noticing him looking up at the clouds one day with a sad look on his face.**

"**Look I don't know who the heck you think you are but I don't need you to worry about me…" Inuyasha spat at him. All Seiya could do was smile at his words.**

"**You know I see right through you… your just like me… you have a calm exterior making everyone around you think nothing bothers you but on the inside your terrified… terrified that you wont be able to live up to what others think you should terrified… of the love you feel in your heart for those around you worried if you will be able to protect them when the time comes…." Seiya said to him causing his eyes to go wide. "I also know that your worried about Sesshomaru even though you don't get along with him its hard not to care I understand that feeling too." He finished.**

"**How the heck did you know all that and who are you that you could restore him?" Inuyasha demanded.**

"**I'm a friend… don't worry about things I'm positive that Kagome will be able to overcome the seal that has been put upon her and Sesshomaru will be just fine in time." Seiya spoke to him then placed a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder.**

"**You're worried about Serena aren't you?" Inuyasha said to him. Seiya looked at him then looked to the shrine where Serena no spent most of her time.**

"**She's changing the longer she's here it's almost as if she…" Seiya stopped.**

"**What?" Inuyasha asked curious.**

"**I can't say for sure I never knew her in her past life…" Seiya shut his mouth on that note.**

"**You think she's reverting back to before?" Inuyasha asked him.**

"**The thought crossed my mind." He said in reply to Inuyasha. "Rei hasn't noticed yet because she's helping Kagome but I'm worried that Serena might become an enemy if that happens…" He stopped and dropped his head at that thought.**

"**What?" Inuyasha asked.**

"**Would you be able to fight against Kagome?" Seiya asked him letting him know how much Serena meant to him.**

"**I see… No I wouldn't be able to fight her." Inuyasha replied.**

**The next day came and Sesshomaru had returned he was early Inuyasha wondered what could have brought him back so soon then he saw that Rin was in his arms.**

"**Sesshomaru..? What is it..? Inuyasha asked him looking at the little girl curled within his arms.**

"**Where is Kagome…?" Sesshomaru asked him. Inuyasha was shocked he asked for Kagome by name.**

"**Rin has been asking for her… she is ill and I don't know what it is…" Sesshomaru spoke sincerely for Rin's well being. **

"**She's in the hut she hasn't begun with her training…" Inuyasha said leading him to the hut as he went in the door Kagome and Rei looked at him Serena and Seiya were just getting up.**

"**Inuyasha what is it?" Kagome asked him then saw Sesshomaru then she saw Rin, Kagome quickly got to her feet and rushed to the little girl.**

"**What's wrong with her?" Kagome asked concerned.**

"**I do not know… she's bee asking for you…" Sesshomaru said handing her over to Kagome. Kagome carefully laid Rin down and she took a look at her along with Rei.**

"**What do you think Rei?" Kagome asked as Rei gently pulled aside Rin's Kimono and on her chest were red sores causing Rei to gasp.**

"**Kagome… do you know what this is?" Rei asked her.**

"**Yes, but where would she have gotten it is the question I would like answered." Kagome said.**

"**What is it?" Sesshomaru asked them. He watched then both close their eyes and lower there heads then Kagome got up and looked Sesshomaru in the eyes.**

"**It's a disease called small pox…" She said then looked back at the little girl. Sesshomaru saw the despair on her face then he saw in her eye when she turned to look at him once more he saw determination.**

"**We will do everything in our power to make her better. I promise you…" Kagome said to him.**

"**How bad is this thing?" Inuyasha asked.**

"**It's a disease that killed thousands in our time." Rei said to them. "Don't worry about me and Kagome and Serena for that matter we were given a vaccine for it so we should be immune." Rei said then saw the look on Kagome's face. "You were given the shot right?" Rei asked her.**

"**No… my mother didn't think it was necessary seeing that the disease hasn't been around in years." She said to her cousin. Serena looked at Seiya and knew that he had never been vaccinated he wasn't even from there planet.**

"**Keep everyone out of here… Kagome and Seiya have to stay here because they have been exposed to it." Rei said then went looking through her bag Kagome did the same looking for medical supplied they would need. Kagome saw Rei pull out a syringe and a bottle of medicine.**

"**Where did you get that?" Kagome asked.**

"**Serena, Seiya and I have friends in the medical field." She spoke to her cousin.**

**Sesshomaru stepped out side the hut Inuyasha saw this and followed.**

"**Hey… Rin will be just fine…" Inuyasha spoke to him.**

"**I never should have left her…" Sesshomaru said looking to the sky.**

"**Do you really think you could have stopped her from getting sick?" Inuyasha asked him.**

"**This disease… Kagome wondered where she got it for a reason." He said looking at Inuyasha. That's when it hit him some one had to have made Rin ill on purpose.**

"**You're thinking the same thing I am." Sesshomaru said to him. "Naraku…" He finished narrowing his eyes.**

**Inside the hut Rei had given Rin the shot hoping that it would help her.**

**Days went by as they cared for her Rei had gone to the shrine to pray and chant to the fire to see what kind of out come would come of this and to what caused this illness.**

**Meanwhile back in the village the others had gathered by the fence where they would have many discussions Inuyasha letting them know that this could be bad.**

"**Inuyasha if Kagome gets this she could…" Miroku stared and was interrupted by Inuyasha.**

"**She aint goanna get it and she's goanna be just fine." Inuyasha spouted off.**

**Sesshomaru heard Inuyasha's bickering and head to the hut to see Rin Kagome was tending her as she was sleeping Serena was off in the corner with Seiya talking.**

"**How is she?" He asked Kagome.**

"**I wish I could tell you that she's better but I can't. Her fever comes and goes." She said going to stand then she became dizzy and stumbled a bit.**

"**Kagome…" Serena said getting up and rushing over to as she fell into Sesshomaru's arms.**

"**I have her Serena you need to go get Rei." Sesshomaru said as Seiya came over to Kagome's side as Sesshomaru laid her down next to Rin.**

**Serena ran out of the hut attracting attention to her the group seen her run up to the shrine. Inuyasha took that as a queue and took off to the hut telling the others they needed to stay away. When he entered the hut he saw what he had feared. Kagome was on the cot next to Rin and he rushed to her side.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

"**Kagome…" Inuyasha said as he knelt down. Inuyasha looked at his brother then Seiya. Serena had returned with Rei and Rei rushed to her cousin's side pushing everyone out of the way.**

"**Please no…Please no…" Rei whispered as she looked Kagome over Rei dropped her head at her findings.**

"**She has it?" Serena asked. Rei nodded her head not wanting to speak the words.**

**Seiya looked over at little Rin as did Serena.**

"**She doesn't look good Serena said to Seiya gaining Sesshomaru's attention.**

**Sesshomaru noticed that her breathing was not normal.**

**Seiya put his hand on her head.**

"**Seiya what is it?" Serena asked seeing his concern. He looked at Serena then barely looked at Sesshomaru.**

"**She's fading Serena." Seiya said thinking on what he should do he could tell that this girl meant a great deal to Sesshomaru.**

"**Seiya no…" Serena said shedding tears for the child something Seiya had not seen since they had gotten there from her. Serena looked at Seiya and saw that he was debating on something.**

"**Seiya what are you thinking." She asked him. He took out his compact that transformed him.**

"**Seiya no… you can't your powers haven't fully returned yet." She said arguing with her.**

"**Serna if I don't she' going to die I can't let that happen." Seiya said then placing it on the Rin's stomach it began to glow it the incased her body and stabilized her breathing the others then looked over and saw what was going on.**

"**Seiya what did you do?" Rei asked him as he was standing up to walk outside. "Where do you think your going you can't leave…!" Rei yelled at him.**

"**Don't worry I'm immune to this disease…" He said going to go through the door when a sharp pain ran through his body taking him down to the floor.**

"**Seiya!" Serena yelled running to his side. "What's going on?" She asked him Seiya looked at Rin as Serena attempted to help him up.**

**("What is it about this girl… why is she causing me such pain?") Seiya asked himself. Sesshomaru looked at the casing around his Rin he saw where Seiya placed the compact then noticed where Seiya's pain was. Was it Rin that was causing Seiya this pain he wondered?**

**The sky outside began to get dark Sesshomaru and the others new immediately who it was and went outside leaving Seiya and Rin inside with Kagome.**

"**Naraku…" Miroku said as Naraku mad himself appear.**

"**I see that Sesshomaru is back to normal not under his own power I presume…" He said smirking. "And where is Kagome I wonder." He asked looking at Inuyasha.**

"**You set this whole thing up." Miroku said staring him down.**

"**I knew with Sesshomaru not around Rin it was the perfect time to strike her with out any one knowing there in turn I knew that Seiya would restore him. This was his opportunity to check on her I knew he would bring her back here to the village." Naraku said then was interrupted.**

"**Naraku! Who are you working with?" Rei demanded to know.**

"**Who said I was working with any one." Naraku replied.**

"**There was no way you would have knowledge of this disease or the fact that Kagome had not had the vaccine for it." Serena yelled.**

"**I'll just let you try and figure out who my partner of information is." Naraku spoke down to her. "And where Seiya is concerned I knew he would use his powers to save Rin leaving him useless." Naraku said with a laugh. Serena gasped at hearing his words and got an angry look on her face.**

"**Oh dear does the princess feel hatred towards me." Naraku said with a smug look and it became aware to everyone what his plans were and they all looked at Serena.**

"**So your plan all along was to fill her heart with hatred." Sesshomaru said standing in front of Serena causing Serena's look of anger to fade.**

"**Let's see how you will do with out Seiya's help." Naraku said unleashing his power on them. Sesshomaru grabbed Serena getting her out of the way. Rei and Serena both transformed.**

"**Burning Mandela!" Rei yelled releasing her attack on Naraku.**

"**Moon Therapy Kiss!" Sailor moon yelled.**

"**Naraku your dead!" Inuyasha yelled. "****Meidou Zangetsuha!" he yelled swinging his sword.**

"**Bakusaiga!" Sesshomaru yelled drawing his sword swiping at Naraku.**

**All attacks seemed to have worked but then he pulled himself together.**

"**Nothing worked." Sango said holding back her Hiraikotsu. Miroku did the same with his wind tunnel.**

**Inside the hut Seiya made his way to the window and looked out he then fell against the wall in pain mad at himself for not being able to help them he looked at Rin she began to glowing silver Rin opened her eyes she sat up and looked at Seiya she then began to change she was now an adult, she was tall and slender with long Black flowing hair and wore a solemn look on her face. Her kimono was now white with blue trim Seiya didn't know what to do but stare in shock.**

"**Seiya please don't be afraid." Rin finally spoke to him as she walked towards him.**

"**Thank you Seiya you saved me life." She said handing Seiya his compact back to him. "You have awakened me early my name is princess ****Hoshimi I was not to awaken for another thousand years but when you chose to save Rin with your power it caused me to emerge and from what I can tell your friends need help along with my own." She spoke to him then looking at Kagome she knelt down to her side placed a hand on her head and just that fast Kagome opened her eyes she slowly got on to her feet with the help of Seiya.**

"**You sure your doing all right Kagome?" Seiya asked.**

"**I'm fine…" She replied.**

"**Let us go and help our friends shall we." Rin spoke up to them. With out hesitation Seiya transformed in front of Kagome then Rin transformed.**

"**Who are you?" Kagome asked her Fighter wanting to know the same thing.**

"**I and Sailor ****Andromeda… now lets help out our friends and possibly put an end to the evil that threatens this world." She said leaving the hut, Kagome caught Fighters arm before she left.**

"**Seiya…" She turned her head and looked at Kagome.**

"**You must not tell what you've seen." She said to her.**

"**I wont I promise…" Kagome said. The two smiled at one another then followed their new friend.**

**Naraku was taunting the group as each thing that they through at him failed it was then three new attacks came flying at Naraku shutting him up they all turned to see Kagome standing with two Sailor soldiers the one they had seen before the other was a mystery to them.**

"**How can this be?" Naraku said looking at the three additions to the fight.**

"**Fighter!" Sailor moon yelled happy to see her and glad that she was alright.**

"**Kagome… I need your assistance." Andromeda said to her gaining her attention. "When I tell you too shoot your arrow fid the Jewel first though." She explained to her. Kagome did as she was told finding her target then taking aim.**

"**Naraku… you didn't ever take into consideration you would ever come across me but now that you have I will make sure your demise will be quick." She spoke to the half demon. "Kagome now!" She yelled to her Kagome released her arrow.**

"**Comic Shockwave!" Andromeda yelled releasing her power whit Kagome's arrow there was a great blast of power lighting up the sky as the sun began to set. Naraku seemed to be gone but not totally for the wind tunnel was still there in Miroku's hand put it seemed like it was fading which gave then hope.**

**Fighter ran into the trees then Seiya came from behind the hut.**

**The transformations faded all was back to normal except for Rin.**

"**Who are you?" Rei asked with the others around to hear the answer.**

"**My name is princess ****Hoshimi… I am Sailor ****Andromeda." She answered.**

"**The strange thing about you is well you kind of remind us of Sesshomaru at least you act like him." Shippo said out loud. She kept the same look on her face then with out her knowing she made eyes contact with Sesshomaru then quickly turned from his gaze. Sesshomaru for a moment thought he saw Rin in her eyes.**

**The woman before them seemed sad but joyful at the same time.**

"**So you are a sailor scout like us but we have never heard of you." Serena said looking the girl over.**

"**I was to lie dormant for another thousand years and reawaken in the 30****th**** century to help the rulers of this planet drive off a terrible evil but as you can see have awakened early." ****Hoshimi spoke to them avoiding Sesshomaru's gaze as she answered the question.**

"**So you know who I am then?" Serena asked her.**

"**Yes I know who you are Serenity, I know many things I know who you were who you are and who you will become…" Hoshimi spoke to her with a smile of warmth to her future queen.**

"**You… remind me of someone…" Serena said to her the girls eyes glimmered at her.**

"**I will not be here long but princess I feel that I must warn you that one you hold close to your heart has betrayed you this same person now knows that I have awakened and will soon make her move against me she did no for see me in her plans here for you… she knows that my power is great but not up to strength she means to destroy you here over one she loved once." Hoshimi spoke urgently to Serena.**


	8. Chapter 8

**So sorry for the wait a lot of changes been going on in every ones schedules around here so time is very limited to write now but I will do my best to make more of an effort …. So so sorry I hope you like the story I'm having some trouble getting where I want the story to go so please be kind and patient tell me what you think so bye now…**

**Chapter Eight**

"**Please excuse me." ****Hoshimi said walking off on her own.**

"**Okay can some one please tell me what the heck is going on here?" Inuyasha asked frustrated.**

"**Serena, do you know who she spoke of?" Sango asked her concerned.**

"**Who would want to hurt her?" Kagome asked?" **

**Serena stayed silent thinking about what Hoshimi had told her.**

"**Serena..?" Rei said to her friend concerned.**

"**Rei, you know the only one who it could be." Serena spoke with a hurt look on her face.**

"**She wouldn't do this Serena." Rei spoke.**

"**Who are you talking about?" Seiya asked concerned.**

"**Pluto…" Serena said finally letting the words leave her lips.**

"**NO…" But why would she? She was the one who told me what to do…" Seiya spoke his words then realized what he had said and it dawned on him that he was used to hurt the one that he loved.**

"**Who is this Pluto?" Inuyasha asked angered at what was happening.**

"**Pluto is a solitary soldier she is the keeper of time and space." Serena explained.**

"**So she would have had the knowledge to do this?" Miroku said.**

"**As of her reason I'm not clear on that part… unless the one she once loved was…" Serena stopped not wanting to speak the words.**

"**Darien…" Seiya spouted out his mouth making Serena realize that her Darien isn't what he seemed to be all the time.**

**Sesshomaru heard those words and was angered he then went off after Hoshimi to find out what he could. Sesshomaru found her standing in front of the water where the water fall pooled near the village she was looking in to the water at herself.**

"**It's not polite to sneak up on people she said looking up to the sky where the stars had begun to shine. He came up to her side and looked at her.**

"**Why pretend to be some one that you are not?" He spoke to her.**

"**I am who I say I am lord Sesshomaru." Hoshimi said to him.**

"**You are Rin but in a different form." He said trying to get her to look at him.**

"**I should have known that I could not fool my lord." She said then turning to him.**

"**How is this possible?" he asked her then he saw sadness in her eyes something he rarely had seen since the day he saved her life in the woods.**

"**What is it Rin?" He asked her.**

"**I don't know… there are so many emotions running through me right now some are my own then there is Hoshimi's as well and they scare me. She is the one that has been speaking most of the time." She said closing her eyes.**

**Sesshomaru realized that this Hoshimi was using his Rin.**

"**She has explained things to me and when I tell her that I'm afraid she says not to worry that she will not let anything happen to me that her future depends on me surviving." Rin said trembling.**

"**Rin… What else has she told you… what has she revealed to you?" He asked her.**

"**That the one who betrayed Serena is her sister Pluto and that Pluto knows she's awake now and will try and kill her. The longer she and I are one this form is most likely to be permanent. I also know things about people I don't want to know I've seen future events she has warned me about revealing these things because some things must play out she is concerned about Serena she has told me that her life is above my own and that everything is based on her living and she is still trying to see the… the key to Naraku's demise she said that Pluto is blocking certain things from her sight." Rin said to him with sadness in her eyes. "I wish there was more my lord." Rin finished looking at his face.**

"**Rin… thank you…" He said taking her in a hug which was a rare thing for him to do. "We should get back." Sesshomaru spoke to her. **

"**Lord Sesshomaru… Naraku must not know my identity… Hoshimi has hidden that fact from Pluto to protect me when this is all over…" She said walking back still in her lords' arms.**

"**Well isn't this interesting." Inuyasha said to the two leaning up against on of the homes in the village as they walked together. There is only one human he feels that fond of." He spoke to himself watching them walking together.**

**Inuyasha then took off to find Kagome to find out what was going on.**

"**Kagome…!" Inuyasha called for her.**

"**What is it?" Kagome asked as she made her way through some brush she had been looking for something she thought she lost out of her bag.**

"**Kagome tell me who that girl is I know that you know… Why is Sesshomaru taken with her?" He spouted out of his mouth.**

"**To be honest she was the one who healed me I woke up and she was there along with Seiya." Kagome said wondering who the girl was as well. "That doesn't mean I don't have my suspicions as to who she is." Kagome finished her words.**

"**Well…" He said waiting for her to tell him.**

"**Well what?" Kagome said to him.**

"**Well are you going to tell me who you think she is or not!" Inuyasha yelled at her annoyed that she was playing with him.**

"**If you would stop yelling at me I might tell you!" Kagome yelled back at him ready to say the word that would bring him to the ground. Kagome calmed herself brining her anger under control.**

"**I think that this Hoshimi is Rin but I have a feeling that no one is suppose to know she did say she awakened early." Kagome said with a serious look on her face. "Inuyasha if something happens to her the entire future will change." Kagome said to him.**

"**Kagome… what is it?" Inuyasha asked her seeing that she looked as if she could cry.**

"**I… I don't know…" she said to answer him. Inuyasha put his arm around her.**

**("Kagome, what the heck is going on? You're never like this.") Inuyasha thought to himself.**

**Seiya found himself just walking along taking in the sights he couldn't believe how beautiful the land was.**

"**I can't believe that this it Tokyo… it's so laid back and calm." He said leaning against a tree and closing his eyes to open then to see Rin standing there in his few.**

"**What is it?" Seiya asked her. Rin stood there in all her innocents he hands behind her back as she looked at him.**

"**You love Serena don't you? You think about her all the time." Rin finally spoke to him.**

"**Yes, I guess you could say that." Seiya said taking himself away from the tree's side. As the conversation was taking place Sesshomaru came across them speaking.**

"**No more than your love for Sesshomaru." Seiya spoke to her and she blushed.**

"**Seiya… who are you? Where do you come from?" Rin asked him and he smiled at the question.**

"**I'm a sailor soldier just like you." He said.**

"**Dose that mean that you change?" Rin asked him and he smiled again.**

"**I am sailor Star Fighter… the one who shows up when trouble comes." He revealed to her.**

"**Why don't you want any one to know?" She asked.**

"**Why don't you want any one to know that you are Rin….? We all have secrets Rin." He said to her she had lowered her head and her gently lifted it with hand and looked her in the eye. "I don't mind loving some one from far away as long as I can love them just as you do every day… remember that Rin always." Seiya said to her taking his hand from her chin.**

"**Seiya…" Rin said causing him to turn and look at her.**

"**Rin… don't ever loose your light… Keep it always it makes you who you are as a person." Seiya spoke returning to the village.**

**Rin thought about what was just spoken to her about her light.**

"**He's right, about you light Rin." Sesshomaru spoke as he made his way to her. He now knew how Rin thought of him she wanted to be with him one day.**

**As Rin watched Seiya walk away towards the village a vision flooded her head she gasped at what she saw and was unable to move Sesshomaru came out to her side when he tried to get her to respond to him nothing happened Seiya felt something wrong and turned back to see what it was and he rushed back to her side.**

"**Rin…! Snap out of it…!" He yelled shaking her she finally looked at him.**

"**Rin what happened?" Sesshomaru asked of her she looked at him but not in the eyes he went to touch her and she jerked away from him she had never done that before.**

"**Rin?" Seiya said worried he also went to touch her she did the same.**

"**Get away! Both of you…!" Rin said putting her hands over her eyes wanting to cry.**

"**Rin…" Sesshomaru spoke to her harshly this time.**

"**Please… I don't want to hurt you…" Rin said sobbing falling to the ground.**

**Seiya looked at Sesshomaru they were both confused at this.**

"**Is this what you saw Rin?" Sesshomaru asked her.**

"**Yes…" She replied to them. "I'm not a good person at all… I saw myself do terrible things…." She said lowering her hands to look at them. Seiya swallowed hard at this news and Sesshomaru saw fear from him not something he no once had seen from the guy since he got here.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 wow things are going to speed up from here so I don't know how many chapters there are going to be I was hoping 15 to 20 but I don't know please R&R **

**Thanks Bye Now….!**

**Chapter Nine**

**The next day Seiya sat on a log just behind the hut they were all staying in.**

"**Seiya… tell me what's wrong." Serena asked him as she sat next to him.**

**Seiya looked at her thinking about what he should tell her.**

"**It's ****Hoshimi…" Sesshomaru said walking up to them.**

"**What about her?" Serena asked confused she once again looked at Seiya for an answer. "Seiya tell me… don't be like the others who always keep me in the dark for my protection…" She said to him looking at him hard and crossing her arms.**

"**She saw something yesterday… she had a vision…. That she did bad things and hurt us." Seiya spoke to her watching her expression turn to a concern Sesshomaru watched her as well. Serena was thinking about the situation for a moment.**

"**I see…" She said then closed her eyes and sat there. "I think that she is here to help us and even if her vision comes true some how…. I believe that everything will turn out alright before it's all over…. I have to believe this because I know that the sailor Pluto I know would never hurt me or do the things that she's doing right now…." She spoke with such a serious tone then looked at the two men before her.**

"**I know that something bad is coming…. And I thank you for telling me what you know… I just hope that Kagome is ready…." Serena said getting up from the log.**

"**Serena, wait…" Seiya said taking her hand and getting up with her. "I would like to talk with you." He then led her away from Sesshomaru into the trees to talk privately with her.**

"**What is that you couldn't say it in front of Sesshomaru?" Serena asked him.**

"**Serena… I have been wanting to tell you this for a long time now and I think I should tell you now before anything else happens. Serena I love you and I want to be with you that's why I came back…" Seiya looked at her trying to read what she was thinking.**

"**Seiya… I… I…. Love you too, but my future… you don't understand… there is some one very important to me in the future…" Serena said to him lowering her head and turning away from him. Seiya stood there waiting for more of an explanation.**

"**So you are willing to turn not only your happiness but mine as well away for some on that isn't born yet." Seiya asked her.**

"**Seiya… she's my daughter… I've met her I have spent time with her and I can't imagine my life not now or ever being with out her. I'm sorry… Seiya..." Serena said not looking him in the eyes.**

"**I see…" He said paused in thought then smiled at her choice and put his hands on her shoulders then kissed her forehead. "I understand your choice, but can I asked you how long will a marriage to Darien last if you don't love him the way that you love me…? What would that do to her if it didn't last for some reason or another, Serena if your love for Darien has changed what makes you think his hasn't changed for you as well?" Seiya spoke his thoughts to her giving her something to think about. Days later everyone was going on with their lives knowing that soon they will have to get on the road to search for Naraku. Out of now where the sky started to get dark.**

**Else where, Pluto and Naraku discus what the next move should be.**

"**I think I should take over from here you wouldn't last five minutes in your condition at least not till the jewel is complete." Pluto spoke to Naraku.**

"**So you're really going to attack your princess? And you don't care about the consequences" Naraku asked her.**

"**I have come to far now to back away… I'm sure they have figured out who has betrayed them." Pluto spoke once more then turned her back to him and was gone through a portal. Back at the village everyone gathered at the sight before them.**

"**What the heck is going on?" Inuyasha said as everyone made there way over to him.**

"**Trista…" Serena whispered sad at the fact that she would in fact do this.**

**Seiya looked at Serena as did Rei. Then at portal opened and walked through Pluto her rod in hand her eyes were so cold and hard.**

"**So this is the group Naraku couldn't defeat…" She said with a smile then stared at her princess. "So you think they can protect you princess." She once again spoke pointing her rod in her direction. Then a voice rang out in the air.**

"**No… but I can dear sister…" Andromeda said jumping down in front of the group.**

"**You… You're not supposed to be awakened… not for another thousand years…" Pluto said shock backing away.**

"**Not so tough now are you…" Inuyasha spat at her.**

"**You have no idea what you all have done by awakening her early." Pluto said with sorrow. Sesshomaru looked at his Rin and wondered what this woman was babbling on about. It was then that Andromeda that started the attack and Pluto fought her back with everything she had then releasing her own minions for the others to fight with so that they would not interfere. **

**It seemed like forever but the last evil monster was gone now it was just Pluto and Andromeda everyone watched the battle Pluto took a chance and it paid off knocking Andromeda to the ground Sesshomaru stepped in and protected her.**

"**Sesshomaru… you know not what you do by protecting her…" Pluto yelled as both weapons clashed.**

"**Garnet Rod!" Pluto yelled sending a flash of red light now Sesshomaru was on the ground and as Pluto was about to strike him down Andromeda blocked the blow.**

"**You leave him alone… this is between you and me…!" Andromeda yelled pushing her back it was then Sesshomaru saw the blood streaming down her arm. You're going to pay fro your betrayal to the princes." Andromeda said to her sister.**

"**My betrayal? What about yours? Why do you think you were in a slumber…?" Pluto spoke out to her sister and she stopped her attack.**

"**It was you who became power hungry and if princess Serena had not gone to her mother and pleaded for your life you would have been killed not just asleep… you attacked all of us and tried to absorb all out powers you then move on wanting the Silver crystal as well you attacked the queen herself." Pluto explained to her and it was then Andromeda looked up at her sister with evil eyes her weapon changed into a black sword.**

"**You must now die…!" Andromeda screamed out lunging at her. The others were all in shock.**

"**Pluto!" Sailor moon yelled.**

"**Sailor moon! This isn't really her look at her closely she's being controlled!" Pluto yelled then was knocked into a tree as Andromeda then turned to the others.**

**Sailor moon gasped along with Fighter.**

"**It's…" Fighter said.**

"**It's chaos…" Sailor moon said.**

"**Correct princess it's me and this time you will not escape." She said with her demon eyes glowing red even her voice changing.**

"**I will not let you do this to Andromeda." She yelled.**

"**You think you can stop me… this sailor soldier is stronger than Galaxia ever was." Chaos boasted and grinned pointing the now sword at Sailor moon.**

**Sailor moon closed her eyes and then opened them.**

"**Rin…. I know you can hear me…. You must fight back… I know you can do this…"Sailor moon spoke.**

"**That's funny you see Rin is gone..!" Chaos spoke then started to lung at her.**

**When Sesshomaru heard this it gripped at his heart and anger grew with in him the other saw this and it was Kagome who went up to him standing in his way.**

"**Stop… Sesshomaru don't you see fighting chaos…. If you fight chaos you will be fighting Rin if you hurt Chaos you will hurt Rin as well…." Kagome said saddened.**

"**You heard him he said Rin was gone…" He said once more setting out to take his revenge.**

"**Do you honestly think that's true…? Think about it Sesshomaru as long as Rin's body is here so she's still gotta be in there some where." Inuyasha said stopping his brother who was now showing his pain.**

"**He's right… As long as her body is still here there is hope." Pluto spoke up.**

"**What are you thinking Pluto?" Mars asked her.**

""**I don't think that the crystal is strong enough to…" Pluto said with regret.**

"**What? Why not? It's always worked before." Mars yelled. Seiya looked at the situation.**

"**She's right he's planned this too well he put so mush doubt in her hurt and confusion as well we all saw that the crystal isn't as bright as it once was." He said pointing out to the group.**

"**Then what can we do?" Sango asked. Pluto looked around and thought for a moment then glanced at Kagome.**

"**How strong are you powers?" Pluto asked Kagome directly.**

"**My power?" Kagome asked confused.**

"**What are you thinking?" Mars asked.**

"**Kagome has purification powers am I right?" Pluto asked.**

"**Yes. But what does that have to do with anything?" Inuyasha asked.**

"**Kagome… how much do you care about Rin? If you care enough for her that with your power could be enough to help her fight her way back pushing Chaos out long enough to destroy him.**

**Everyone looked at Kagome at this time as the fight continued between Sailor moon and Chaos.**

"**How am I?" Kagome asked.**

"**You need to get close enough to embrace her. Pluto said to her before she could finish her question.**

"**How am I suppose to do that?" Kagome asked looking over to where the fight was.**

"**I agree I am not sending Kagome in there she could be killed." Inuyasha said putting his arm around her.**

"**Then all you have been fighting for will be destroyed along with every ones future that is here.**

**Kagome looked at Sesshomaru Rin was like his daughter she thought about what she would do if it were her own child then stepped forward.**

"**All I have to do is embrace her?" Kagome said taking a deep breath.**

"**Kagome!" Inuyasha scolded her.**

"**Inuyasha… what would you do if some one you cared about was in trouble what would you do if it were your child?" Kagome asked him. "Inuyasha do you trust me…? Do you trust that I can do this…?" She asked him.**

"**Kagome… of course I trust you but what if…?" Inuyasha started to say.**

"**If you believe everything will be fine then it will be." Mars spoke up.**

"**Yes that's right." Seiya spoke up as well looking at Mars then Kagome.**

"**Kagome you know we believe in you." Miroku said with the others standing with him. Kagome then looked at Sesshomaru.**

"**I'm not as strong as Kikyo but my love for Rin is strong and I will bring her back to you I promise…" She said to him then started to walk towards the battle.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

"**Rin! Please wake up…!" Sailor moon yelled to her but still Chaos continued his attack on her.**

"**Now Princess Die!" Chaos yelled knocking her to the ground then ready to strike her down when an arrow struck his sword neutralizing the darkness surrounding it.**

**Chaos now had his attention on the one who shot the arrow, Kagome stood there with another arrow drawn ready to release it.**

"**Chaos! I will not let you kill Serena!" she yelled to him.**

"**And who are you to challenge me? Your power doesn't come close to that of Serena's so what makes you think you can stop me?" Chaos said mocking her.**

"**For some one who doesn't come close to Serena's power purified your sword." Kagome spoke mocking him this time.**

"**You won't fire at me because it's your hope to save Rin…" Chaos spoke outwardly pointing out her plan.**

"**Here is a question Chaos why is it that the jewel, Naraku, and apparently you fear me and what I am capable?" Kagome pointed out that she had put this fact together. Chaos narrowed his red eyes at her words as the others had gathered and heard the conversation.**

"**Kagome's right they do fear her why?" Seiya said to the group.**

"**Chao! I see you!" Kagome yelled as she released her arrow.**

"**NO!" Chaos screamed as the arrow went through Andromeda's body disappearing but Chaos still lingered and still head hold on her but was now on his knees he opened his eyes to see Kagome standing in front of him he could feel Rin start to come back to reclaim her body along with Andromeda.**

"**I will not loose this time…!" He yelled lifting his head then grabbing Kagome by the throat. Everyone gasped at the sight of this.**

"**Rin! That is enough!" Sesshomaru scolded her; this gripped Chaos he was frozen and let Kagome go.**

"**Get out of my body!" Rin yelled then screaming took place as Andromeda was on the ground holding her head.**

"**Kagome!" Inuyasha exclaimed making his way to her.**

"**I'm okay…" She said feeling her throat and looking at Rin struggling.**

**Sailor moon made her way over to Kagome and put a hand on her shoulder.**

"**Kagome we're all right here and I believe that you have the power to do this… it's what you were born to do…" Sailor moon spoke to her. Kagome then got to her feet and approached Rin who now looked up at her.**

"**Kagome… please help me…" Rin pleaded with her and Kagome saw the Rin that she new then as she was going to embrace her Chaos returned and went to throw Kagome back and he did Kagome grabbed Rin's hand before she got to far away by the force. Chaos started to scream as if in pain. It was then Kagome took her chance and took Rin into her arms and held on tight and Chaos struggled to remain then a bright pink light engulfed them. The light was gone in the blink of an eye and left the two girls on the ground now unconscious Sesshomaru made his way to Rin and Inuyasha did the same with Kagome and picked them up into their arms.**

**Chaos then reared his ugly presents above them a black essence was now forming.**

"**You will never defeat me I am immortal…." Chaos spoke.**

"**Moon! Crystal! Power!" Sailor moon yelled releasing the power of the crystal.**

**A ball of white light hit Chaos there was a scream of pain then he was gone.**

**Sailor moon fell to her knees her power drained Seiya caught her before she hit the ground. With Chaos's demise Naraku decided to now show his ugly face now having the completed sacred jewel and knowing that his enemies were now at a disadvantage having Serena and Kagome out of the way along with Andromeda.**

"**Ah Inuyasha, Sesshomaru I see that you're three people down." Naraku snickered at that thought.**

"**We're still going to defeat you!" Inuyasha yelled at him.**

"**You may defeat me but with out Kagome you will never defeat the Jewel it's self." Naraku said to them now sending his tentacles raging at them all.**

**Every jumped out of the way getting Serena, Kagome and Rin out of harms way. Seiya then made a choice to transform Mars and Pluto agreed that they would need him.**

"**Sailor Star Fighter! Stage on!" Seiya yelled transforming.**

"**Ah so you finally returned revealing yourself to the group." Naraku spoke grinning.**

"**You're a girl…?" Inuyasha said shocked. Everyone else was shocked as well.**

**Fighter looked back at Serena who was on the ground unable to move from the power drain Chaos took from her. He also looked to Rin and Kagome who were injured because of their fight with Chaos this angered him Fighter then looked at Mars and Pluto.**

"**Are we ready you two?" Fighter asked them.**

"**Pluto how was he defeated?" Fighter bluntly asked her.**

"**You know I can't tell that." Pluto replied.**

"**We're all in this mess because of you and your betrayal and now you say you can't tell us how to get rid of this guy!" Fighter yelled at her response.**

**Pluto looked back at Kagome then turned to the others.**

"**Kagome is the key." Fighter said hanging his head as he finished speaking another wave of tentacles came at them some piercing through Sesshomaru.**

**Sesshomaru couldn't understand what was happening to him the wounds weren't healing.**

"**Meidou Zangetsuha!" Inuyasha yelled sending his attack after seeing his brother wounded.**

"**Hiraikotsu!" Sango yelled.**

"**Wind tunnel…!" Miroku yelled both sending their attacks. The scouts then joined the strike against Naraku nothing worked away from the battle Serena opened her eyes to see what was going on as did Kagome and Rin who were all still weak.**

"**We have to help them." Kagome said struggling to get up on to her knees they all agreed and got to their feet.**

"**If we gather all the energy we have left it might just be enough to end all of this." Rin spoke as Andromeda, they all nodded in agreement and concentrated everything into Kagome who stood ready to strike with an arrow.**

**("I see it… I see the jewel…") Kagome said to herself then released her arrow it was purple. Pink and had a black outer layer to it as she released it she fell to the ground everyone saw it then looked back at the girls who had given all they had to this one arrow. Then watched the arrow go through Naraku it disappeared into him moments later he screamed in pain and in the blink on an eye was gone leaving the jewel behind on the ground no one dared touch it except Kagome then remembered Rei could touch it she was a priestess so she handled it till Kagome was able to up hold her duty.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

**Days went by and the girls were still not awake all were staring to worry.**

**Sesshomaru stayed by Rin's side the whole time with concern. Pluto walked over to him and Rin.**

"**What is it that you want here?" He said harshly to her Inuyasha nearby couldn't help but listen while pretending to be asleep beside Kagome.**

"**You know with time you will resume back to being a Demon as you were before you were human… I understand you being cold to me." She said sitting next to him looking at her sister. "I was a fool being taken in the way that I was…" She finished.**

"**Naraku has a way about sucking you in." Sesshomaru said looking at her. "Will she be alright?" He asked her. Pluto's face was now concerned which Sesshomaru did not like.**

"**It's true that I know the past, present, and future but I can't tell you what is going to happen here to many things have been messed with." Pluto explained to him she looked sorrowfully at Rin then over at Serena.**

"**My sister… My Princess… I have committed the most unforgivable sin against them both." Pluto spoke then looked at Sesshomaru. "We will know when or if Kagome wakes up if Rin will be alright." Pluto spoke then got up and walked out the door. Inuyasha opened his eyes.**

"**What the heck is that suppose to mean?" He said jumping to his feet wanting to go after her for and answer.**

"**Inuyasha there is no need to go after her." Sesshomaru said to him.**

"**Why is that I want to know what she meant?" He sneered at his brother then noticed the smell of blood.**

"**You haven't healed yet." Inuyasha called him out on his injury.**

"**It's nothing… What she meant was that Rin and Kagome are connected through time some how." He said trying to avoid Inuyasha's question. Sesshomaru then got up with ease as it appeared to Inuyasha hours later it was Rin that woke up not Kagome first which worried Inuyasha two hours after Rin woke up Kagome came around both girls were very weak Serna had already been awake for a time worried for her counter parts in winning the battle.**

**Once every one was awake and the threat was over for their lives Sesshomaru had made himself scarce not wanting to be around anyone he had been in so much pain he wanted no one to notice he was struggling.**

**The next day when Kagome was feeling better she decided to take a walk and think on the correct wish to make sure the jewel would disappear. She was off in her own world when she came across Sesshomaru he was laying up against a tree he seemed to be in pain.**

"**Sesshomaru…" She said to him getting his attention. "Are you alright?" She asked him walking up on him. She saw that he smiled at her question.**

"**Are you worried about me Kagome?" He said to her as she knelt down to his level.**

"**Let me see that wound…" She said crawling in between his legs to get a better look at the wound that was visibly was bleeding. Sesshomaru grabbed her hand and tried to sit up.**

"**Do not bother yourself with me…" he said as the pain took him over.**

"**Look your hurt some one needs to tend this…" she said then thinking to herself she wondered if he feared her touch.**

"**What is it? What are you thinking?" he asked her.**

"**I was just wondering why your wound hasn't healed she said to him. She saw him now looking weak and once again began to try and touch the wound. This time there was no resistance. As she touched it he felt a warm sensation the wound began to close he opened his eyes and sat up he gently raised her hand and now they were face to face so close it was then Sesshomaru locked his lips with hers there was a feeling between them one that was hard to fight it wasn't long till Kagome was now on the ground Sesshomaru now on top of her he then stopped realizing what he was doing this was his brothers woman.**

"**I'm sorry Kagome…" He said to her as she was catching her breath and sitting up.**

"**Thank you for healing the wound; tell no one about what just happened and we will forget that it happened." He said now walking away.**

"**What was that all about?" Kagome said putting her hand on her lips confused.**

**The next day she was approached by he cousin.**

"**Kagome I think that you need to take the jewel now it's time for us to return." She said with Seiya and Serena behind her. Rei gave Kagome a hug.**

"**What was that for?" Kagome asked.**

"**Just in case; I never get to see you again. Kagome what ever you choose to do its okay you know that your family would want you to be happy." Rei said smiling at her.**

**Later that day Serena and the others said their good byes to every one.**

"**Where is Sesshomaru?" Serena asked Inuyasha Rin sanding off to the side wondering the same thing.**

"**Ah Pluto before you leave I have a question." Kagome said as they were all about to leave through the portal.**

"**Yes, Kagome what is it?" Pluto said seeing that she was thinking about her question. "Kagome I can't tell you what the wish is." Pluto said to her.**

"**That's not my question, I was wondering if Rin was going to return to normal." She said sadly. Pluto smiled at her concern for the little girl.**

"**With in time she should return to the normal little girl you all know and love." Pluto said seeing that Kagome was still concerned about something.**

"**I wish I could have said good bye to Sesshomaru." Serena said as Pluto turned for them to return home.**

"**I'm right here Serena." Sesshomaru said coming out of the trees at the last minute.**

**Serena ran to him and gave him a hug and he returned it with a smile.**

"**Knowing that you are alive brings my heart joy Serena… now it's time for you to go home he said with a smile on his face then in a flash they were gone.**

"**So Kagome have you figured out the wish yet?" Sesshomaru asked her everyone looking at her. Kagome gulped at there staring and Inuyasha was concerned Kagome wasn't looking good at all.**

"**I think I have…. The only wish that there could be for the jewel to disappear isn't really a wish at all…." She said with a smile on her face.**

"**Jewel… Disappear forever!" Kagome said to it and with her words the jewel simply vanished before their eyes.**

"**Wow just like that…" Sango said in shock.**

"**How did you come up with that Kagome?" Miroku asked wanting to know.**

**Kagome looked at Sesshomaru he was intently looking at her as well for her answer.**

"**Kagome…" Inuyasha said getting her thoughts back on the subject at hand while Shippo noticed the looks Sesshomaru and Kagome gave each other.**

"**Well it wasn't hard to figure it out once you put together the wishes that were made on it wishes that were never truly granted. Once I realized this it made sense that no matter what I wished it would never be so it was clear that you don't really make a wish you have to tell it to disappear…. It may sound crazy but in his own way Naraku himself showed me this I saw before I shot the arrow." Kagome said shocking them even more. Sesshomaru saw something in her at that time.**

"**You feel pity for Naraku." He said.**

"**That is ridicules she would never feel pity for such a monster like that." Inuyasha spat out of his mouth.**

"**Inuyasha… He's right I feel sorry for him in the end he fell pry to the jewel doing it's will and not his own… its funny if you think about all this time he could have killed us all but he didn't it was all a test he wanted to see how strong a friendship could be since he had never had one himself." She said to the group.**

"**Who'd a thought that Naraku was capable of thinking that way?" Miroku said.**

**Shippo once again noticed the way Sesshomaru was looking at Kagome and he didn't like it one bit.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

**Later that evening Kagome was outside looking up at the sky the moon was beautiful and the stars were so bright, she closed her eyes and took in a deep breath on the clean air that surrounded her.**

"**Kagome… you are a pretty amazing person." Sesshomaru said to her walking up beside her.**

**Kagome opened her eyes to see Sesshomaru standing bye her side she was hoping Inuyasha would have joined her but she found while his brother was at her side her heart was pounding.**

"**Why is that?" She answered him.**

"**Even though such a monster lived you found companion for him." He spoke causing her to look at him. He smiled at her as he looked into her eyes.**

"**You see what others can't." He said to her pulling her close to him.**

**Inuyasha was on his way after the other had told him where Kagome had gone it was then he saw his brother with Kagome.**

"**What the heck is going on?" He said to himself watching this seen.**

"**Sesshomaru…" Kagome said putting her hands up to his chest backing away Sesshomaru smelled the air Inuyasha was near so he backed away.**

"**Well… Kagome I must apologize to you… And I wanted to thank you once again for healing my wound… Good night." He said then walked away, as her did Inuyasha had made his way to Kagome's side.**

"**Kagome, what's going on?" He asked her taking her into his arms.**

"**I don't know really he's acting strangely." She said looking on after Sesshomaru now thinking on what had happened between them the other day.**

"**I heard him thank you for healing his wound." Inuyasha said to her.**

"**Yes, I think that if I hadn't it would still be there, I'm worried about him." She finished.**

"**So am I Kagome… He hasn't been the same since he was human."**

"**Inuyasha I think part of him still is I mean I shouldn't have been able to touch his wound and heal him with out purifying him." She said pointing out to Inuyasha.**

**Inuyasha went to look where his brother was last seen walking and he was gone.**

**The next day came and Sesshomaru waited till Kagome was once again alone to make an appearance.**

"**Kagome… I need to speak with you…" Sesshomaru said to her so they went off where no one would bother them.**

"**I thought you told me to forget what had happened but you keep coming around looking at me the way you are right now… Why?" Kagome said to him turning away angry with him. He put his hands on her shoulders and Kagome began to melt.**

"**I have been trying to fight what I have been feeling but the more that I'm around you the stronger this feeling is." He explained to her and turned her to look at him.**

"**Sesshomaru please I'm with your brother." She said to him.**

"**So you don't feel the same when you're with me even though you don't fight me." He said watching her. "Tell me that you don't… tell me to go away and it shall be." He said to her drawing her closer to him then there lips met it felt so right Sesshomaru ran his hands down Kagome's sides then up with in her hair.**

**Sesshomaru then realized what he was doing and stopped.**

"**What's wrong?" Kagome asked him.**

"**I can not do this… It's because of my time as a human that I feel this way for you… you belong with my brother, till I can control this I must leave… I don't now wish to once again make my brother my enemy." He spoke to her.**

"**I understand…." She said sadly he then took his hand and gently pulled her chin up then kissed her lips lightly.**

"**You are the first human I can say that I truly loved like this Kagome and I thank you for that I shall never forget this feeling I have for you." He said then walked away making his way back to the village. When Kagome finally got there she saw him flying away.**

"**Where is he going with out Rin?" She asked Inuyasha who was standing there.**

"**He said that in her current condition she should stay here and practice being around humans." He said to her putting his arm around her.**

"**Inuyasha I think I'm going to stay here with you." She said looking at him with a smile. Inuyasha then bent down and kissed her lips….**

"**Kagome… What did you two talk about earlier?" Inuyasha asked her.**

"**He wanted to know what he should do about Rin." She told him.**

"**Is that so… then why is his sent all over you?" Inuyasha asked her.**

"**Because he gave me a hug and thanked me for my kindness." She said feeling bad that she lied to the man she would become mated with. Inuyasha looked at her he knew she was a horrible liar but he couldn't tell if she was lying to him.**

"**I think something else was going on." He said to her.**

"**The truth about him leaving is because of you and me Inuyasha." She blurted out of her mouth. "Since he was human he's been fighting urges to be with me so he decided to leave for fear it might make you his enemy again and that's something he doesn't want so he left and told me that I belong with you." She blurted out of her mouth.**

"**He did that for us to be together." Inuyasha said. Kagome nodded her head.**

"**I guess he's not that bad of a guy after all." He said holding the woman that he loved. "So when did he say he would come back?" Inuyasha asked her.**

"**Not till he could control his urges… being human really messed with him Inuyasha I don't think that he will ever be the same person that we all knew him to be." She said as they walked together Inuyasha's arm around her.**

"**Yeah that might be but I know one thing that is certain." He said as she looked up at him.**

"**What's that?" She asked.**

"**Our future together…" He said and once more kissed her lips as the sun was setting.**

**A/N: well here is where I'm ending the story I wanted to go to chapter 20 but I just wasn't getting there and I think I would have been dragging the story to much if I cad gone that rout but this way if I wanted to I could have a good sequel…. Well till next time…. Bye now….**


End file.
